


Day 11: Stitches

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gen, Stitches, Violence, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is hurt in battle and needs stitches.





	Day 11: Stitches

Hiccup screamed in shock and pain as a blade tore into his back. He whipped around, flaming sword in hand, and kicked at the man who had sliced into him. The man brandished a long, jagged knife. He flipped it in his hand, Hiccup’s blood dripping off of it. Using the pain in his back to fuel his fighting, Hiccup lunged at the man. He made sure not to look in the man’s eyes as he cut him down, to not pay attention to his face as he screamed. Hiccup didn’t like killing, but he had to do it sometimes to protect himself and others. 

Once the man was down, Hiccup was able to pay attention to his back. He craned one arm back, felt at the wound, hissed out a breath. His fingers came back red with blood. 

Well, he would just have to deal with that later. They were in the middle of a battle. 

  
  


Hiccup lay on his stomach on a table in the clubhouse, tunic off. Snotlout stood over him with a needle and thread. His fingers weren’t small, but he was good with sewing. Currently, he was the best Hiccup had. He wasn’t in the mood to fly all the way to Berk to see Gothi. He didn’t think the wound warranted it.

“I don’t know, Hiccup. This is a really jagged cut,” Snotlout said.

“Come on, you’ve fixed up clothing with cuts like this, haven’t you?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah, but this is your skin.”

Hiccup sighed. He was in a lot of pain, the wound throbbing from having been disinfected, but it needed to be closed up. It was still bleeding a little.

“Snotlout, please.” He didn’t want the pain of stitches, but it was better than leaving the wound open and getting an infection.

“Okay, okay.”

“Ow!” Hiccup cried as the needle jabbed into his flesh. He gritted his teeth as he felt the thread pull through. He was never good at getting stitches. It unnerved him, really, the idea of sewing back up human flesh. But, Snotlout could do it, and he needed it. He felt like he’d torn it open more from the movements of his fighting. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hiccup told him. “Don’t apologize. I need it.”

Hiccup closed his eyes as the stitching continued, jaw clenched. He hated the feeling of the needle piercing his skin over and over, the feeling of his flesh being pulled back together. It hurt badly, and he found a few tears tracking their way down his face.

But finally, it was done, and Snotlout was tying the knot and snipping the thread. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. It hurt his back to do it. 

“Okay, that should do it,” Snotlout said. “Fishlegs said they can come out in two weeks.”

“Thanks, Snotlout.” Hiccup gave him a smile, and clapped him on the shoulder. Stitches were painful, but he’d needed them before. He was sure this wouldn’t be his last time with them. 


End file.
